


Baby I'm Yours

by sapphicspellman67



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), zarie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicspellman67/pseuds/sapphicspellman67
Summary: Marie ruins Zeldas miserable by showing her she is deserving of true love, plus a surprise... or two (;  Some fluff/comfort for our fav girlfriends with the help of Alessia Cara's song I'm Yours!
Relationships: Zarie - Relationship, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, zelda/mambo marie, zelda/marie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby I'm Yours

‘Some nerve you have, to break up my lonely, and tell me you want me’

If you would have told Zelda Phiona Spellman a year ago that she would be in the place she is now, she probably would have hexed you. A year ago she found herself trapped, literally trapped, in an abusive relationship- if you could even call it that- with nonother than Faustus Blackwood. She knew things were getting bad when he would dismiss her in every form, but when she woke up one day without any control over herself, that’s when she knew. All of the horrid things others, specifically Sabrina, were saying about him came true. The Caligari Spell he had cast on her was one of the worst things to ever happen to her. When she was finally freed, she promised herself she would never allow anything like this to happen ever again. Trust went straight out the window, happiness with it as well. She surely thought she would never be in another relationship, of any kind, ever again.

‘How dare you march into my heart, oh how rude of you. To ruin my miserable, tell me I’m beautiful’

Yet here she is, in what is the most beautiful relationship she has ever been in. In all of the stories she’s read and heard over the years, none can compare to hers and Maries. At first, she was entirely hesitant- warry, if you will, of Marie. A catholic witch? She just couldn’t trust her. But after Marie made it a point to introduce herself to Zelda on an intimately personal level, some might say she softened up. Marie would say it, Sabrina and Ambrose would, hell the entire academy, Greendale, and Spellman family would say that. 

‘Cause I wasn’t looking for love no, nobody asked you to get me attached to you. In fact you tricked me’

As they sway in the kitchen right now to whatever song Zelda is humming, her head resting in the crook of Maries neck, Maries arms wrapped tightly and soundly at the bottom of Zeldas back, both women breathing in each other’s scents, Zelda might even say it too. They have the whole house to themselves for the evening as Hilda is out with Dr Cee, Sabrina with Nick at the academy, and Ambrose with Prudence at the academy. It’s rare that the house is this quiet. Rare that Marie and Zelda get to spend quality time together. Zeldas memory takes her away from this moment with Marie, but is soon brought back to the now by a hand stroking her hair and a quiet “baby? What’s on your mind, mon amour?” They have just defeated Blackwood for the final time by Lilith and Zelda driving a stake through his heart and head, simultaneously. Zelda obviously staked his heart- which might be too on the nose for revenge considering he, too, had staked her in the heart- while Lilith staked his head. The two women hadn’t planned on defeating him in that way, it just happened. Ever since then they have this sort of understanding, one might even say they were friends. Though they would never admit that, Hellbent on keeping their pride intact. But, whenever Zelda finds herself in need of solace and understanding she prays to her, knowing Lilith can hear her. And whenever Lilith finds herself in question and wander, or even to offer up help at the Academy, she calls Zelda. “Oh nothing, mon cheri. Just reflecting” she assures her, kissing the side of her neck.

‘And I wasn’t trying to fall in love but girl you pushed me. So all that I’m asking is you handle me with caution’

Marie knows Zelda better than she knows herself, to much of Zeldas dismay. “He can’t hurt you anymore, Zelda. He is dead, completement parti. You are safe and sound, right here in my arms. Je ne te laisserai plus souffrir, my love”. Zeldas muscles loosen up, her heartbeat decreasing in pace. She pulls back from their embrace and looks Marie in the eyes, tears begging to pour over. She gives her a half, tight smile then looks away and explains “I know, M. I just- I don’t deserve you-“ she is cut off very quickly with Maries soft, yet stern “-absurdite. We deserve each other, Zelda. Do not punish yourself for the past. You deserve everything good, light, and wholesome. And I strive everyday to be that for you. To bring you comfort and love. I love you, Zelda Spellman. More than I have ever loved anything and anyone in my entire life.” This isn’t news to Zelda, Marie makes sure to tell her this every morning, like an alarm clock. She always wakes up before Zelda, goes and starts their coffee then comes back to bed and snuggles Zelda, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing her face. Especially her nose. One of Maries favorite places to kiss Zelda is on the tip of her nose. 

‘Cause I don’t give myself often, but I guess I’ll try today. Cause I’ve had my heart broken before, and I promised I would never let me hurt anymore. But I tore down my walls, and opened my doors, and made room for one’

A single tear rolls down the side of Zeldas face, Marie quick to wipe it away. “I know, and you do, Marie. More than I ever thought possible” she tells her, bringing both hands to hold Maries face. “And I you. It’s just, I’m never the one to have something like this, I’m always the one left out of love. Which is my own fault. I built these walls long ago and swore I’d never let them fall. Then with Faustus, which, of course, I obviously didn’t love him, I only loved what he could get me- power. And look where that got me; in torment. But from the first moment I met you, when you helped me talk sense into the hedge witches, I just felt… safe. And it absolutely terrified me. So I tried to push you away. But you pushed harder, you believed in me. You loved me. And I-“ she starts to cry again, taking her hands away from Maries face and turning to grab something out of the breadbox on the counter. Her heartbeat quickens, and she thinks to herself how silly she’s being, because she already knows Maries answer. So, with one final deep breath she grabs the tiny blue tiffany box, turns towards Marie and hurriedly hides it behind her back. “Marie, this past year my life has been turned, flipped, and thrown. But the only constant, the only good thing has been you. You believed in me when even I didn’t. You loved me, even when I didn’t. You pushed me day in and day out to be the best I can. You held my hands and stood right beside me through the toughest of times. You fought next to me even when we both knew we could’ve been killed. You were there, always having my back, always providing me with love, comfort, and understanding. So, Marie-“ she pauses, taking Maries right hand with her own and bringing the Tiffany box into light, at which Marie audibly gasps and covers her mouth with her free hand- “will you do me the honor of being my life partner? Will you be my wife, Mambo Marie?” Marie damn near killed over, tears pouring over her eyes and down her cheeks. “Mon amour! Tu n’as pas!!” She exclaims, grabbing Zeldas wrist and dragging her upstairs to their room. Zelda starts to get nervous, given Marie still hasn’t given her an answer yet. “Marie? What are you-“ Zelda starts to ask, but is immediately dumbfounded when Marie pulls out an identical tiny blue box. “I was going to propose to you tomorrow morning!” Mare exclaims. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed and have it sitting next to your coffee! But you just have to be the first, don’t you?” Marie jokes, making them both laugh. “Two women in love with a shared braincell”, Zelda jokes back, soft chuckles floating in the air. “So…” Zelda starts, “does this mean you say yes?” she asks with an arched eyebrow, still unsure, yet so sure, of Maries answer. “A vous de mi dire, Zelda Spellman. That depends on if you’ll be mine?” she asks while getting down on one knee. Zelda chuckles then retorts “you silly, comely woman you. Absolutely! Now please, will you just say yes to me as well?” Zelda gets down on her knee as well, playing at Maries little game. “Bien sur mon seul veritable, amour!” Zelda smiles at that, a watery smile which she smashes onto Maries lips. After a few moments, they break apart and Marie slides the breathtaking ring onto Zeldas finger, then Zelda does the same. “You truly are my person, Marie. My equal. My everything.” “As are you, mon amour. As are you”. 

‘ So baby I’m yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Bianca and Joce for pushing me out of my comfort zone (: I do not speak french at all, so sorry if anything sounds run-on ish (::


End file.
